


steel walls

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: somewhat sad unrequited love winnara poetry





	steel walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [britney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/britney/gifts).



> For Britney, who has been reading my depressing poetry since i started

she built walls of steel around her heart

protection from the pain

a cover for her happiness

as kryptonite ran through her veins

 

but soon enough he came along

and started to melt down her walls

even one like her, so strong

was scared of loving him

 

finally he confessed to her

and soon left in defeat

but after time passed in a blur

she fell in love with him

 

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something, so this is what happened with that. i'll try and update my main story tomorrow! thanks for reading my nighttime rambles of shipping and romance!   
> p.s. this makes me sorta sad lol but i just like to imagine that winnara happened but in this kara was too late in case you didnt get that


End file.
